Astoria
by LittleLauren
Summary: This is a little story about Astoria Greengrass' life, and how she juggled family, friendship, love, and health amidst a war.
1. Debates

Astoria  
Chapter 1: Debates (1995)

The new school year started with yet another scandal revolving around Harry Potter: two Dementors found their way to Potter's house, forcing him to use magic to flee them away from his Muggle family. It was all the school talked about. That, and Potter's claims that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was back. And Cedric Diggory's death that started these claims. Some people said Potter was a liar and killed Cedric for "eternal glory". Others reasoned that the Tri-Wizard Tournament was a dangerous game anyway, and didn't think having it was a good idea in the first place. But there was a fraction of people, mainly Potter's inner circle, who believed You-Know-Who was back.

But Astoria Greengrass had other things to worry about than rumors.

"I don't know about this new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," said Torrance Blood, scrutinizing his _Defensive Magical Theory_ textbook. "I can read this whole thing in a day, it's so thin!"

Astoria shook her head at her friend's complaining as she continued writing a letter to her parents.

"You would," she chuckled.

"Don't tempt me."

"I don't have to. I know you will anyway."

Torrance smiled. "You know me too well, you do." He opened the new book and started to read.

They sat in the Slytherin common room in comfortable silence, as they always did. The two friends enjoyed being in each other's company, knowing that they could take refuge here. No Gryffindors would look at them like they were wannabe Death Eaters. Hufflepuffs couldn't suck up to Astoria because of her family's social status. Ravenclaws couldn't make snarky remarks about how she and Torrance always got better grades in Potions because Professor Snape favored his own House.

Astoria felt most at home here, sitting with Torrance in the Slytherin common room, squeezed into their little alcove. Usually they did homework here, but they didn't have much yet, considering the school year has only just begun.

She sighed as she folded her letter into an envelope and sealed it. "Fancy a walk to the Owlery?"

"Hm?" said Torrance, not looking up from _Defensive Magical Theory_.

"I'll take that as a 'yes, but I can't put this book down, so you can just drag me to wherever you're going'." Without a response, Torrance allowed Astoria to hoist him up and guide him with her to deliver her letter.

As they trekked out of the dungeons, Astoria overheard her sister and her snobbish friend, Pansy Parkinson, talking about boys.

"He's _so_ mysterious," Pansy said rather loudly. "He doesn't talk much, but when he does it's, like, the smartest thing you'd ever hear in your life!"

"But isn't his father intimidating?" Daphne whispered. "We've only gone to a handful of the Malfoy parties…"

Pansy blushed. "Draco is nothing like his father. He's much more… robust."

The pair giggled.

Astoria didn't catch the rest of their conversation, and didn't want to. Although she didn't know Draco Malfoy that well, she most definitely wouldn't call him robust. Handsome, yes, but _robust_?

"Well, that's not right…" Torrance mumbled, head still buried in the textbook.

"What?"

"Draco Malfoy." He flipped to the next page. "He's handsome at best, but he's anything but robust."

Astoria rolled her eyes and smiled. "I should've known you were listening to them…"

"Don't pretend like you weren't too."

For some reason, it was much more difficult for Astoria to walk the Owlery steps. "Remind me to ask Professor Snape for an owl hutch towards the bottom."

"This is ridiculous!" Torrance said.

"I know! I think my back is sore just from-"

But Astoria was cut off by Torrance's remark. "No, not the steps. This chapter!" He brought the small book up closer to his face and read aloud. "'Jinxes are a use for offensive purposes, and can only be repelled by way of a protection spell, such as _Protego,_ or _Expelliarmus,_ in which the opposing Wizard's wand is shot out of his hand.'"

"We know that."

"Oh, it get's better," he says. Astoria sat down on a bench and began tying her letter to the family owl while Torrance continued his rant. "This bloke basically says that counter-jinxes are not real spells of defense."

"They aren't?"

"They are! In all intents and purposes, counter-jynxes are used to snap back what your opponent sends at you. It's the perfect karma-enhanced magical punch to the face!"

"But you aren't really defending yourself."

Astoria loved debating with Torrance, just as much as she loved watching Torrance debate their teachers and peers. He always won a debate, even ones that were basically unwinnable. He'd take the least popular opinion and have everyone eating out of the palm of his hand in a matter of five minutes.

Her owl flew away and she dusted herself off, dragging Torrance down with her. They debated the entire journey back to the common room. Astoria ignored the dull pain that was coursing through her lower back. She didn't want to worry Torrance over a very slight annoyance. And it was most likely nothing to worry about anyway.


	2. Badges

Chapter 2: Badges (1995)

"I think it looks… becoming," Astoria said, trying to ease Torrance's worry. He was currently looking at the round "Inquisitorial Squad" badge on his robes from his bedside mirror.

"It's tacky, just admit it," he said somberly. "At least _try_ to make it more appealing. No one will take me seriously if they saw this frilly thing on my chest."

"I'm surprised she let you in in the first place."

"Yeah, you and me both." He took off the badge and held it up for both of them to scrutinize.

Astoria tilted her head. "It's not _that_ bad. And look who's in the club! They all have to wear the badge too."

"They wear it but they abuse its power," Torrance mumbled. He plopped down on the bed next to her. "They think it makes them more intimidating. But let me tell you, there is nothing intimidating about a gang full of family issues and jealousy."

She couldn't help but smirk at her friend. "So then you'd fit right in," she teased.

Torrance glanced shifty-eyed at her and said, "Yeah, but if they ever found out about _my_ family issues, I'll be ostracized for sure."

They stayed there in silence, still glancing at the badge shining in Torrance's hand. It was true, his family was terrible, but it wasn't his fault he was a Muggleborn. Astoria knew that. She also knew that if she tried to help, it would expose him for sure and he wouldn't want that. They both found each other in a sea of students because they liked quiet and be who they wanted to be. They were also very skilled people readers. So, keeping each other's secrets was their specialty.

"To be honest," Astoria admitted. "I'm more surprised that you kept your mouth shut about all of the faults in that book until we covered the topic."

"Why would a disrupt a perfectly good lesson? Did you hear what Hermione Granger did her first class with Umbridge? She let out every little detail that was wrong with that book."

"And we've established that there was a lot wrong with the book."

"Yeah, but don't go _bombarding_ a new teacher with the falseness. We are not triggered heathens!"

Astoria laughed which caused her to wheeze a cough, something that she's been doing a lot of recently. "I hate having a cold."

"You've been having this 'cold' for about a month now…"

Astoria brushed it off. "You know how cold it gets down here. I can't help it."

"Want to go to the Hospital Wing?"

"No," she said rather quickly. "I have everything I need in my dormitory, thanks."

"I know you do." More silence, then, "He's a dick, you know."

Astoria looked at Torrance confused. "Who?"

"Draco Malfoy," he said casually. "He's always parading on about Harry Potter. And I'm sick of listening in. If he's not talking Potter, he's talking about how Pansy is such a great lay. And I definitely don't want to hear about that. But I'm half convinced he's lying half the time. He's always deflecting questions with questions…"

"That doesn't mean he's lying."

"But it does mean he has something to hide. You know that." Torrance sighed. "It's a shame about his attitude… he's really good looking."

"He's just acting out," Astoria reasoned. Torrance got up and started fixing his black hair in the mirror as she continued, "I've seen him at our parties; he's nothing like how he is here."

"So then which Draco Malfoy is the _real_ Draco Malfoy? He probably goes to your family soirées with his parents, therefore out of duty, _therefore_ he behaves himself. His father probably doesn't know the shit he and his friends get up to, and honestly, if I had a rich and powerful father like Lucius Malfoy, I'd do whatever the fuck I want too."

"It might not be that simple."

"And that's my point. It's not simple. Draco Malfoy is an enigma. I gorgeous, angst-filled enigma…"


	3. Parties

Astoria  
Chapter 3: Parties (Christmas 1995)

Christmastime was Astoria's favorite time of year. She and Daphne would design their house with festive decorations every year. They loved when they saw their creations come to life with the help of their House Elf, Cleo. Every year they designed it differently, and every year, guests at their annual Christmas gathering were impressed by the Greengrass sisters' creativity.

Everyone who was anyone was there, mostly those who graced the Sacred Twenty-Eight list and a few special guests. The Minister of Magic came by twice when Astoria was very young, and last year, Celestina Warbeck came and performed a few of her greatest hits.

This year, however, the guest list was scarce; some people felt a tension between some families and what the _Daily Prophet_ has been saying. Harry Potter's name was whispered a few times here and there, as well as what recently happened to Arthur Weasley in the Department of Mysteries, but Astoria tried not to pay attention. Because she absolutely loved being part of a socialite family, she learned how to read people fairly well. She thought it was her most prized skill. So, she knew which Anti-Potter radicals to avoid. One family being the Malfoys.

It was like clockwork with the Malfoys. The family of three would arrive not on time, but not too late. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy would never leave each other's side, talking to a single person or group of people together. Mrs. Malfoy would make Draco socialize with everyone else a few minutes after their initial arrival, to which Draco would begrudgingly do. Not long after, Draco would find his friends from school and they'd sit and watch the whole ordeal from a distance. They were never disruptive, but they did like to snicker at passersby. After dinner and a rendezvous in the parlor, the Malfoys would bid their goodbyes. They've always been so pleasant at her parties, albeit a bit outwardly prejudice, so she didn't understand why Draco acted so differently…

Just as Astoria was observing Draco from afar, her mother scooted on the bench next to her.

"You've outdone yourselves, truly," her mother whispered, smiling. "I just knew you had a knack for this."

Astoria smiled too, smoothing out her dress. "Thanks, Mum."

"I couldn't help noticing…" She didn't finish her sentence; rather, she pointed at the blonde boy with his cronies on the other side of the garden.

Astoria shook her head. "Oh, no!" she said, laughing. "Don't think anything of it. I'm just-"

"People watching again?" Daphne came over to contribute to the conversation. She placed a hand on Astoria's shoulder. "She does that a lot at school, Mum. That's why she only has one friend."

"I only _need_ one friend," she countered back, knowing that the bite was all in good fun. "Then again, you can't remember half your friends' names."

Daphne mocked offense, but the pair broke and laughed.

Their mother looked at her daughters bantering with each other with pride. "How did I get so lucky having the perfect girls?"

Their mother left to talk to the Magical Ambassador of Portugal and his wife. Daphne held Astoria's hand.

"So why are you really watching Draco?" Daphne whispered, smirking.

Astoria continued her gaze on the blond talking to Blaise Zabini, who was sneaking a flask from the inside of his robes.

"I have a theory."

"Care to elaborate?"

Astoria shrugged. "I think there is more to Draco Malfoy than what Pansy says about him."

As if on cue, the black-haired girl waltzed over to the boys. Astoria was half expecting Daphne to run up to her friend, but from the raunchy way Pansy and Draco greeted each other and left hand in hand, there was no time to say hello. Daphne sighed in disgust.

"I think your theory has flaws," she said, looking quite upset. "Draco Malfoy turned Pansy into an obsessed girlfriend who disregards her true friends." With that, Daphne got up and stormed away in the opposite direction of where Draco and Pansy vacated.

Astoria tilted her head slightly, thinking. She didn't think it was Draco's fault that Pansy was showing her true colors, but she would never tell Daphne that. He acted differently with everyone he encountered; with his parents, with his friends, with his girlfriend. It was all different. It was almost as if he became what they wanted him to be, or what he thought they perceived him to be.

So, the original question was still relevant: Who is Draco Malfoy?


	4. Candy

Astoria  
Chapter 4: Candy (1996)

It was really rare to see Draco alone these days, but Astoria surmised that it was because of his father being taken to Azkaban for being a Death Eater. He was really holding himself together, especially with people talking about him now and not in a good way. He wasn't acting like himself, or like he used to, but Astoria wasn't really complaining. But it was still concerning. She had half a mind to talk to him because he seemed very troubled, but what would it hurt?

Astoria sat down on the seat opposite Draco. "Sickle for your thoughts?" she tried. Draco lifted his head to acknowledge her presence.

"I don't need another Greengrass attempting to figure me out."

Disregarding his rudeness, Astoria continued, digging in her pocket. "Mum always says to win someone over, offer them sweets." She threw Draco a Cauldron Cake. He was very surprised by her immediate act of kindness. But nevertheless, he closed the newspaper, sat up, and began eating.

"This is not what your sister did a few days ago."

"Did she interrogate you or something? She can be so nosy sometimes."

"She was wondering whether or not I was cheating on Pansy. I suppose she wanted to see if I was available again."

Astoria scoffed. "Not everything is about you, you know?"

Draco was surprised by Astoria's comment. "I suppose not."

They stayed in silence for a little bit, then Astoria couldn't help asking. "What's up with you?"

"Pardon?"

"I hear things. People have noticed a change in you."

Draco shifted in his seat and unconsciously covered his left forearm. "Well, if you haven't noticed, the Daily Prophet is defaming my family name, so I'm sorry if I'm a bit on edge."

"Is it true?" she asked quietly.

Draco considered her for a moment. "Not all of it."

Astoria nodded, still pensive. "You're not like how you seem, are you?"

"Like I said, I have a lot on my mind."

"No, I mean, you'd like a quiet life."

"Wouldn't you?"

"I have a quiet life," she said, straightening up. "You seem to have made your life complicated."

Draco scoffed, offended. "I didn't make my life complicated. The whole bloody world made my life complicated. My family. This sodding school. And when I finish what I started, everyone will regret they ever crossed me."

"What are you finishing?"

Draco realized he had said too much. Maybe he should just take refuge in that abandoned girl's bathroom again…

"Never mind. I have to go." He got up, and started for the exit of the Slytherin common room.

"For someone who is supposedly quiet, you are really talkative." And he was gone.

Astoria never told anyone of this encounter with Draco, but she definitely saw more signs of him trying to conceal his true self, like she saw that night. It annoyed her that someone who wished for a quiet life could be so self-righteous and pretentious.


	5. Muggles

Chapter 5: Muggles (1997)

"This is bullshit!" Torrance was pacing the floor in an empty classroom. Astoria sat on the teacher's desk, watching him go left and right in front of her. "Utter and unequivocal ballocks!"

"You mustn't talk too loudly," she warned. "Just try to keep your head down for a little while longer…"

"But it's not right! None of it is! You don't see anything wrong with me, Astoria! There is nothing about me that is grotesque or animal like, besides the fact that we are all homo sapiens, technically homo sapiens sapiens, which evolved from apes. If that is what Professor Carrow is referring to, then she is correct. But other than that, she is dead wrong!"

"Whatever the case, Tor, you have to just let her teach. She knows what she's doing."

"I can't believe you're believing this bollocks!"

"I didn't say I believed it! I have no idea what your life is like."

"You're right about that! I hear many a casual conversation about how 36 Muggles were tortured and killed for the hell of it. Do you realize how difficult that is for me to hear daily? Afraid that the next time I see it in the paper, I'll see my parents' names in the dead count."

For the first time in her life, she didn't know what to say to her best friends. "Don't let it get to you."

Torrance stopped pacing and looked dead in her eyes, dark brown piercing through her sea foam green like daggers. "Don't let it get to me?" he repeated. She regretted saying it, but stood her ground while he ranted. "I don't think you understand, Astoria. This is very serious. Known Death Eaters are teaching here. Professor Snape _hired_ these prejudice assholes to teach us things that are not true about people like me. Calling us Mudbloods in a classroom setting! Making us use Unforgivable Curses on each other! _These are the people giving Slytherin a bad name and we are letting it happen!_ "

His wand flew sparks to the chalkboard, exploding half of it away.

Astoria felt like she was somehow kicked out of a trans. She hugged her best friend tightly. "I'm sorry for being so ignorant. It's how I was brought up. You talk so low of your family all the time, I only assumed that none of this bothered you, but that was me being stupid. I'm sorry."

This was the first time Astoria ever saw Torrance cry, and it broke her heart.

She gave him a tight squeeze and said, "I can save you. My family, they can vouch for you. Like I did last year."

He placed his chin on top of her head and whispered, "I believe it's more than that, I'm afraid."

It felt as if both of their hearts sunk at the same time as they gripped each other tighter, knowing what this meant for Torrance.

Astoria started to cry. She knew she was being selfish, but she didn't care. "I don't want you to leave," she sobbed, scrunching her eyes tightly closed. "You can't. You're my best friend."

"You have other friends…"

She heaved another sob. "No, I don't. You know that."

They stood there in comfortable silence. Astoria never paid attention to the war that was going on because her family graciously fell below the radar. But now, she was fully aware that she was part of this war, that she was technically breaking the new laws of the Muggleborn Registration Commission. She did have an opinion, now that it was so relevant in her life. More fat tears ran down her face just as fast as the snow falling outside.

"I'll go far away and write when I can," Torrance said with finality. He kissed the top of her head, and they finally broke apart. "I love you, you know that."

Astoria gave a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "I love you, Torrance."

Torrance looked around at the damage he caused to the classroom. "Wow, that is some manly rage," he commented. Astoria went to take out her wand and help clean up, but he stopped her. "You know I like it this way. Very Picasso. Very 'fuck you' to the man. Besides, I'd rather give Carrow a reason to call us animals."

They both chuckled as they walked out of the classroom hand in hand.


	6. Blood Part 1

Astoria  
Chapter 6: Blood Part 1 (1998)

Three months. Astoria has been without a best friend for three months, and it seemed like a lifetime. There have been times when she was reminded of her loneliness and it made her miss him even more. She would turn her head to where he would be in class, ready to snicker at Professor Hagrid stumbling over his words, but he wouldn't be there. She would doodle on the desk, awaiting Torrance's elbow to bump her because he preferred the window seat even though he was left handed, but no such exchange occurred.

No one cared that Torrance was gone. No one asked why. But so many students were being pulled from school, Muggleborns and Purebloods alike, because of the immanent threat that loomed over the school. Dumbledore's Army, run by a bunch of Gryffindors and a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, was making a splash, but not enough to actually help. The group was stupid and juvenile. At least, that's what Torrance would say…

Three months, and Astoria was depressed. She sat alone in their little alcove in the Slytherin Common Room. She read the books he didn't finish, just so she could keep a piece of him with her. She constantly worried about where Torrance was and if he was safe. She would walk to the Owlery and sit with her family owl, even though the steps killed her legs and made her lethargic, hoping that a letter from Torrance would drop onto her lap.

This behavior concerned Daphne, especially when she heard that Astoria stopped going to class. She wasn't expecting to see Astoria actually sick in bed, most likely triggered by depression. It was the only logical explanation Daphne could think of.

Daphne drew closer to Astoria's dormitory bed, which had the curtains firmly shut.

"Don't come any closer!" Astoria warned weakly. "I don't know if I'm contagious."

"Don't be silly," Daphne said, whipping open the curtains. She had to hold her gasp; she was not expecting to see Astoria completely pale and almost transparent. "Astoria!" She lunged over to her aid, but Astoria magicked the curtains shut once more.

"Don't!" Astoria cried. "I don't know what's wrong, and I don't want to give it to you."

Daphne attempted to open the curtains up, but they were sealed shut. "You can't just stay in there! I'm getting Madam Pomphrey."

"Please, no!"

But without another word, Daphne was gone.

Astoria panicked. She wasn't able to get up; her joints hurt too much to hold her up completely. She also felt lethargic and light-headed, so walking around was a no-go anyway. She felt so helpless. If Torrance was here, he'd know what was wrong in a heartbeat…

Astoria didn't realize that she had fallen asleep until her curtains were slashed open and Madam Pomphrey, Professor Snape, and Daphne all stood her up and floated her to the Hospital Wing for further inspection. She was so weak that she couldn't respond to most of Madam Pomphrey's questions.

She started to cry as she panicked again. "What's happening to me?" she asked quietly.

"That's what I am assessing, dearie," Pomphrey answered, examining a vial of Astoria's blood in the sunlight.

Daphne held onto Astoria's limp hand, and Snape stood quietly next to the nurse as she tested Astoria's blood. After a few painstaking minutes, Pomphrey said, "This is no ordinary illness… It's laced with a magic I've never seen before…"

"Well, what can you do about it?" asked Daphne rather impatiently.

Pomphrey gave her a stern look. "I will do everything I can, Miss Greengrass, I assure you." She turned to look at Astoria's anxious face. "You are in good hands." She busied herself with setting up more vials, cauldrons, and potions.

"I will alert your mother and father of your current state," Professor Snape nodded curtly to Daphne. "Miss Greengrass, you may stay here with your sister until curfew if you wish."

"Thank you, Professor."

Even with all of Madam Pomphrey's efforts, Astoria's condition did not subside. The poor girl couldn't even take her O.W.L. exams because she was bedridden.

Enough was enough. Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass were nervous that Madam Pomphrey was not able to treat their daughter properly, and since they had enough money get the best care St. Mungo's had. They made the executive decision to take her out of school to be treated "professionally". Although Madam Pomphrey was offended, she understood that they just wanted to have their daughter under their supervision.

Astoria cried, leaving behind everything that reminded her of Torrance. Even though she was sick, she wanted to desperately find him and keep him safe. Maybe if she told her parents about him, maybe they would understand…

But there was no way to tell them anything while they were so obsessed with making her well again.

Astoria was poked and prodded, examined and monitored, for days. She was seen by over five Healers, and still, her condition was considered a medical enigma; however, they were able to find a temporary solution to bring up her blood levels. She was feeling less lethargic, and her skin flooded with color. There was hope and happiness in the private ward for a few weeks. But that was just the temporary fix. The head Healer who was put in charge of Astoria's case had to break the bad news to the family.

"We have run every test we could think of and researched every case we've encountered that have experienced the same symptoms. It seems like you have a very rare blood malediction that has never been diagnosed before."

The family was silent for a moment. Astoria's heart dropped as reality set in.

"But she's getting better, is she not?" Mr. Greengrass asked, looking quite desperate.

"We are slowing down the process, yes. But unfortunately there is no known cure for this condition."

Mrs. Greengrass sobbed, while holding onto a stiff and silent Astoria.

The young girl, herself, was very unfeeling. She went numb and deaf all at the same time. Try as she might, she physically could not cry. She stared at her weeping mother and her angry father, and thought, in that moment, that the best thing to do was accept her fate, even if she didn't want to.

"…But we will do _everything_ in our power to see this through," the Healer continued. "With the correct resources, we can create the right cure. That is, if your daughter wants it."

All at once, Astoria was brought back to reality with three pairs of eyes staring at her expectantly.

Astoria nodded slowly, wondering why there was an option to not receive treatment.

"Fantastic!" the Healer smiled. "Let me get the paperwork."


	7. Blood Part 2

Astoria  
Chapter 7: Blood Part 2 (1998)

Astoria's illness was still a mystery; she was the first witch to ever have it. What the Healers had deduced was that it was an old forgotten curse placed on the family at some time. The curse could be traced back to the 1400s, but from whom was unknown. This process was taking too long, and Astoria was becoming restless. Her parents made the executive decision to take her back home and receive in-patient care instead.

The entire family read up on different cures and remedies for rare diseases, and eventually created a rather impressive apothecary in their big home. They hired many Potion Masters and professional Herbologists to work on some of the more complicated medicines. Most concoctions worked to an extent; they stunted her symptoms and made her feel better, but it would not last long.

These experimental practices wore Astoria out to the point where she would sometimes refuse treatment. Sometimes, it was a true internal battle. Was the struggle really worth it? She was making her family suffer financially and emotionally while she suffered physically. She kept a brave face in front of her family, but felt a bit melancholy as time went on.

Astoria cried a lot, but only in the privacy of her own room. She forced her parents to keep her away from society, even though she was not contagious. But her wanting isolation had nothing to do with her illness.

It was August. Three months after the Battle of Hogwarts, and she still did not hear from Torrance. This worried her very much. She wrote countless letters and made sure they'd go to wherever Torrance could be, but her owl would always come back looking weathered with the letter still tied to his leg.

Enough was enough. It was time to come clean.

She finally told her told her parents about Torrance's Muggle heritage, and how much she cared about his safety. To her surprise, her parents were very understanding and wanted nothing more than to help find him. Social reform was on its way, so there was no need to care about blood purity anymore. Besides, the Greengrass family was never thought to be so close-minded.

Astoria didn't know where to start, but with the help of money and her name, she was able to track down his journey into hiding and eventual capture. Everything lead to a document from the Ministry of Magic's Muggleborn Registration Commission. He was put on trial for impersonating a wizard and stealing a wizard's wand. She read the rest of the document through her tears. Covering her opened mouth, Astoria read the last few lines:

 _Guilty on all charges.  
_ _Sentenced to Azkaban for 50 years with a 4,000,000 Galleon bail.  
As ordered by Senior Undersecretary and Head Inquisitor of the Muggleborn Registration Commission, Delores Jane Umbridge._

Astoria ran down the hall to the apothecary. "Dad! We have to go to Azkaban!"

"Pardon?" Her father said as he stopped chopping a gurdyroot.

"Torrance!" she panted. "They sent him to Azkaban. He could still be there!

Mr. Greengrass scrunched his brow and dusted off his glasses with his handkerchief. "Sweetheart, I don't think it would be very smart for you to go to a Dementor-ridden sanctuary, especially in your condition." Astoria's face faltered, and Mr. Greengrass continued. "And the new Minister of Magic already freed all of the Muggleborns in June. It was all over the newspapers."

Astoria leaned on the wooden table, downtrodden. "It doesn't make any sense," she mumbled. "Wouldn't he have tried to contact me by now?"

It hit her like a bludger to her stomach. But she didn't want it to be true. She held back tears as she croaked, "I have to go to Azkaban, Daddy. I have just have to…

How could he say no to that beautifully sad face? He sighed and reached over to hold her hand. "I'll see what I can do."

For days, her father searched for Torrance with Astoria in mind. For days, Astoria felt better. For days, she was filled with hope.

Astoria busied herself with planning another party because this latest remedy was working and energized her. It was a wonderful feeling. What would make it even better was if Torrance was by her side, decorating and joining in the festivities. She knew he would love the conversations and proper attire.

Perhaps the lack of knowing if Torrance was dead or alive made her happier; she was okay with living her whole life in ignorant bliss or pretending Torrance was just vacationing in some country full of ancient culture.

But she knew that there would be an answer. And there was no way that the answer was a good one.

It was one day before the Greengrass' party when Astoria's father told her. Her mother was also there to comfort her. She was looking out her window, somehow already knowing what had happened.

"…When we found him, he was already gone," he said somberly.

Astoria's breath was shaky as she looked on at the horizon.

"Sweetheart…?" came her mother's voice.

Astoria turned around, not crying, but giving the smallest smile that did not reach her eyes.

"We have a party to prepare for."

"Astoria, you don't have to-" started her father, but she interjected softly.

"I want to."

And that was that. It was almost like a sigh of relief, really. Astoria felt a great weight lift off of her shoulders after her father told her that Torrance had died in Azkaban. But did Torrance really leave her? Every time she thought of him since he left, he must have been there with her. She could feel his presence in some weird way. She could almost hear him scoff at her placing a navy blue centerpiece by the black curtains. She could just picture him throwing all her dresses on the floor with her while she found the perfect one for the night's festivities.

It was the first time in years that she wasn't afraid to talk to guests about Torrance Blood and what an amazing wizard he was.


	8. Time

Astoria  
Chapter 8: Time (2000)

Astoria would have really bad days, but other than that, she was fine. Her lifespan definitely shortened, she knew that. But she chose to live her life the best way she possibly could. Astoria didn't go back to Hogwarts because of her illness, so Daphne decided to tutor her.

She went to as many parties and events as she could, which is how she found out that she was quite the socialite. She'd chat up so many rich and important people that soon she was coordinating her own parties for her family rather than just decorating. Daphne loved the attention she got for her interior and gown designs, so it was a win-win.

It was a good while until the Malfoys started showing themselves around again. When Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco were on trial, they pleaded not guilty on the count of blackmail, that they were forced to join the Death Eaters. While charges were dropped for Draco and Narcissa, Lucius was also on trial for bargaining and blackmail within the Ministry. Draco actually spoke against his father, which shocked the entire Wizarding World in England.

It was Astoria's idea to invite the Malfoys back to their parties, two years after the War. Everyone, including Astoria, was shocked that they even showed up! They didn't talk to anyone much. Narcissa and Lucius clung to themselves and only spoke to those who spoke to them first. Draco did his rounds, but decided to find a quiet spot until his parents decided it was an appropriate time to leave. Draco found his way into the Greengrass' apothecary, where Astoria caught him observing the collection.

"It's weird," said Astoria from behind Draco, making him jump. "I had a feeling you'd be in here."

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's impolite to sneak up on someone?"

Astoria smiled. "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to roam through other people's homes without their permission?"

"I wasn't doing anything; I was just looking for some…"

"Quiet?"

Draco looked at her for a moment, and then continued walking around the place. "This is a very impressive collection."

"My family considers themselves connoisseurs of the medical art."

"Really?"

Astoria nodded.

"Since when?"

"Oh, just recently." She didn't want to give any hints to her rare, incurable condition. She was having a good day, so she was going to pretend she didn't have only a few more years to live.

"This is quite a collection for a recent hobby." Astoria remained quiet as she followed him. "I, myself, have been busy with Alchemy, but then again, I don't think I'd make use of it anywhere. I don't think anyone would care if a Malfoy discovered a new element really."

"Have you?"

Draco gave Astoria a small smile. "Not yet."

"You're not much of a talker, are you?"

"Not particularly."

"Don't you get lonely?"

"You ask a lot of personal questions."

"Deflection of question."

"What?"

"You deflected my question, meaning you have something to hide. Usually people deflect a question by asking another question or accusing the person of intruding. In this case, it was the latter."

Draco stared at her blankly.

Astoria continued, "So, if you deflected my question asking if you get lonely, that means you are insecure with your loneliness."

He still didn't answer the question. "Why? Are you lonely?"

Astoria shrugged. "Sometimes. But I will always have Daphne to brighten my day." She smiled, lightly touching the leaves of a tentacula plant. "See how easy that was? To say how you really feel?"

Draco decided to dismiss the conversation and ask, "Aren't those deadly? Tentacula?"

She passively looked up at the moving plant looming over her. "I suppose so. But why would I worry about death when I'm living quite nicely?"

Draco gave another smile. "You are something else, Astoria Greengrass."


	9. Dinner

Astoria

Chapter 9: Dinner (2001)

* * *

It wasn't long until Draco and Astoria were not seen without the other at different socialite events. At first, people were weary of the pair, afraid that Draco would corrupt innocent, demure Astoria. But after a while, it was very much the opposite effect; Astoria cleaned up Draco's act and made him more approachable.

Astoria was a non-biased ear for Draco to vent to about what had happened several years ago. Thankfully, she did not hold any of what he did against him. Besides, according to Astoria, Draco was a lovely young man who wanted nothing more than a quiet existence. Draco had an interest in collecting dark magical objects but that did not concern Astoria; she knew it was just a hobby, just like his fascination with Alchemy.

Draco has been over the Greengrass household countless times, but not once did Draco take Astoria to see his family. He truly loved the Greengrasses because of their tolerance for Muggleborns and liberal views on Muggles. It was quite refreshing.

Astoria begged Draco to bring her over to meet his parents, but, rightfully so, he was hesitant to oblige. But things started to get serious within the year, so Draco reasoned that it was only a formality.

But Astoria knew how prejudice his family was, especially his father. As much as she wanted to be respectful, she wanted to change their minds about Muggleborns. After all, they were not as bad as the Wizarding World made them out to be.

"I know you're excited," Draco warned her. "But I want you to remember that my mother and father are not like your family."

She touched up her hair in the foyer mirror. "I'm aware. We won't have any problems." She kissed his cheek. "I promise."

"Seriously, don't provoke him."

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine," she reassured him, touching his hand. "Unless your father provokes me."

Draco gave her a skeptical look, to which she chuckled. "I'm joking," she said to rid him of his worry. Honestly, she wasn't sure if she was joking. The last thing she wanted was for Draco's family to think she was disrespectful. She prepared to the best of her ability, going off of what she knew about them from her parties. Then again, she always ended up avoiding them because she didn't want to deal with their conservative opinions.

The Malfoy Manor was dark, a drastic contrast from the white peacocks strutting about the front garden. Astoria was rather impressed, but gave Draco a cheeky grin.

He blushed. "My father has an eccentric taste."

"I see that…"

Draco placed his hand on the door knob, but did not open the door. He took a deep breath in and let it out fast. Astoria thought this was a bit odd but put a hand on his shoulder for support. He glanced down at her, not smiling, but somehow she understood him.

They were greeted by their House Elf, who looked completely submissive and frightened in his potato sack of a garment.

"Master Malfoy, sir," greeted the House Elf with a very low bow. "May Hokey take your cloaks?"

Still stunned at how grimy Hokey appeared, Astoria allowed Draco to take off her cloak and throw them to the poor thing. Her House Elf, Cleo was always clean and proper. Her family would never let their Cleo look like this.

Draco grabbed her hand and led her to the parlor, where Mrs. Malfoy was lighting the candles on the crystal chandelier. With a cough from Draco, Mrs. Malfoy turned, surprised. Her face simply lit up with happiness. "Oh, Draco!" her voice aired with sophistication. "I didn't hear you come in." She hugged her son softly, while Astoria stood there awkwardly.

"Hello, mother," he greeted. When they parted, he put his arm around Astoria's small waist. "I'd like to introduce you to Astoria Greengrass."

"Yes, of course," smiled Mrs. Malfoy, eyes sparkling. "We've met before, but we've never had a chance to talk."

Although she got a terrible vibe from Mrs. Malfoy, Astoria curtsied. "That obviously has to change. It's wonderful to see you again, Mrs. Malfoy."

Draco's mother nodded politely, lips pursed together. "Please, sit," she gestured to the couches in the parlor. "Lucius should be down in a moment."

They all sat down, but Mrs. Malfoy got up once more. "Would anyone like a drink? Brandy? Scotch? Wine?"

"I'll take a scotch," said Draco.

"How about you, dear?" Mrs. Malfoy turned to Astoria expectantly.

"Wine, if you please," she smiled.

Mrs. Malfoy busied herself with the drinks at the bar, while Astoria took in her surroundings. "Your chandelier is marvelous, Mrs. Malfoy," she commented. "Is that Goblin-made glass crystals?"

"Well, you have a good eye."

Astoria could sense slight disdain in her voice, but couldn't quite detect what for. She accepted her glass of wine as Mrs. Malfoy sat down with her own generous amount.

"I've been trying to find a replacement since our old one broke a few years back," she said nonchalantly, and sipped her wine. Draco tensed up at her statement.

Astoria smiled. "Well, you have found the crème de la crème, that's for sure! Back home, we had one imported from China, cooled from the embers of Fireball Dragon flames. Mother insisted we place it in our observatory. She is obsessed with Asian Culture."

"Your mother has told me all about her time in the Magic Embassy," Mrs. Malfoy conversed. "We have been meaning to keep in touch, but things got in the way, I suppose."

"Yes, we've been spending a lot of time as a family."

"So Draco has told me."

Draco sat there quietly, bouncing back from the pair of smiling women. Astoria knew Mrs. Malfoy was playing a one of her favorite socialite games. Little did Mrs. Malfoy know that Astoria was skilled at conversation. Astoria wasn't going to be stumped.

Their pointless banter halted when Lucius Malfoy walked in. They all stood out of respect. Mr. Malfoy looked older and paler than Astoria remembered. His hairline was receding and his skin wrinkled at the corner of his eyes and mouth. Despite that, he upturned his chin and the light caught only his eyes.

"Hello, father," Draco said strongly, a sound of conviction that Astoria has never heard from him before. It surprised her. He shook his father's hand.

"Lucius, Astoria was just telling me about her family's time in Peru," Mrs. Malfoy caught him up.

Astoria curtsied politely. "It's nice to see you again, Mr. Malfoy."

He gave a short-lived smile and said, "I hear your family loves to travel." He walked over to the bar and fixed himself a drink, which prompted everyone to sit back down.

"Yes, sir," she said, and put her hand on top of Draco's calloused one. "I was just explaining how my father found a rare magical plant from the Peruvian Amazon. It's said to help heal seemingly incurable curses."

"And why would your father go to Peru searching for this rare magical plant?" The suspicious way Mr. Malfoy glanced at Astoria made her feel quite uneasy. Thankfully, she played it off well.

"It was a happy accident. A discovery that could help us pay for those new gold-encrusted curtains my mother has been eyeing from the _Living Magically_ catalogue."

"Astoria's parents consider themselves connoisseurs of the medical art." She knew Draco was only trying to brag about her, but that was one thing she'd rather keep private for now.

Her face grew hot as Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy's inquisitive eyes were on her, but her quick wit saved her once again. She took a sip of wine, then answered, "As you know, the Greengrass family is known for their apothecarial discoveries. We have a knack for it."

Mrs. Malfoy smiled. "Of course."

They all took to their drinks to fill the dreaded silence. Astoria was losing the game, but if she was going to be scrutinized so closely, she could bring it right back to them just as easily. She had promised Draco that she'd behave, and so far, she has kept her word. From what she had already gathered from his mother, she was insecure and cooped up in a house that she profusely busied herself to represent the Malfoy name in a brighter light than it has been in the recent past. Astoria had heard about Mrs. Malfoy's older sister, and wondered if they had ever reconnected after the war. After all, the new renovations meant that Mrs. Malfoy was out of the house more. What else would give her a motive to go out without her husband, who refused to show his face so much anymore?

Mr. Malfoy was the easiest to read, although he wanted to appear stony. Ironically, that gave him away completely. Astoria surmised that the old man wanted to remain somewhat a mystery, despite his trial back in 1998. She knew he never truly forgave Draco for speaking against him, causing his reputation in the Ministry to completely diminish. Astoria understood that Mr. Malfoy would want to cherish the dignity he had left, even if that meant it would only be welcomed in his own house. He was an intimidating man, and yet, he was the most vulnerable.

They were interrupted by a small cough from the parlor entryway. "Dinner is served," Hokey croaked.

They retired to the dining hall, where a magnificent roasted duck had been prepared. Draco mirrored his parents' in waiting for Hokey to push their chairs from under them to sit down and encouraged Astoria to do the same. She couldn't help but feel bad for the poor thing as she watched as Hokey struggled to hoist the party's chairs in place. He arrived at her chair, already sweaty and out of breath. She helped the tired House Elf hooking her foot to one of the front legs and pulling along. She sat down before he could push her fully into her seat. "Thank you, Hokey," she said.

Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy stared blankly at Astoria. Draco put his head down.

"No need to thank the help, dear. Hokey was just leaving," said Mr. Malfoy quietly. They all waited until Hokey bowed himself out of the room and for Mr. Malfoy to eat first.

"You know, Mr. Malfoy," Astoria started, picking at her food. Draco's head remained down. "My House Elf, Cleo, is like part of the family. We make sure she's well-kempt and comfortable."

"I have no doubts that Hokey is not comfortable."

"Did you know about that new law being passed soon-?"

"Astoria…" Draco whispered.

"About how we have to pay our House Elves from now on?"

Mrs. Malfoy chugged back the rest of her first glass of wine and conjured up a second, full glass.

Mr. Malfoy chuckled. "And what are House Elves going to do with any currency Wizards give them?"

Astoria shrugged, cutting into her duck. "I wouldn't know, but it's a great sentiment for all they do for us, don't you think?" She knew she was reaching dangerous territory, but she couldn't help it. Their House Elf's terrible state struck a chord with her. She would never let Cleo look like that.

Mr. Malfoy glared at her. "Draco never told us you were such a liberal."

Astoria was quite taken aback by the comment, so she sipped her wine to gather her thoughts. She already lost the game, and there was no way to turn this around unless someone else changed the subject.

"She's not a liberal, father," Draco interjected.

"Then what is she?"

Astoria put her fork and knife down. "Excuse me? _'What is she'_?"

"Astoria, please…" Draco begged. This was highly escalating into a nightmare.

"No, Draco. I want to know what your father meant."

Lucius nonchalantly cut his duck. "I merely meant that something must've happened between the time you and your sister left Hogwarts and now. Was there a reason your parents decided to hide you from the rest of the world? Maybe because of your associations with that Mudblood friend of yours…"

Now that hit Astoria in the face more so than any other passive insult directed toward her that night. "Torrance Blood was more of a Wizard than anyone I know! Quite frankly, your prejudice against him and the rest like him is the reason why he's dead." There was no stopping her now, not even Draco attempted to stop her. "If you haven't noticed, _Mr. Malfoy_ , you have lost all respect from the Sacred Twenty-Eight by your own hypocrisy and bigotry. I could just be your biggest asset to gain some of that respect back, but instead, you question my social status. You have no right. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm not feeling quite well." She threw her napkin down and made her way out.

Draco called after her, but she was already out the door. She stood there frozen on the porch, breathing heavily, head and heart pounding. She heard the door open and turned to see Draco before her, eyes wide.

She was shaking. "I've never done anything like that before."

He shook his head, still looking at her in awe with beady silver eyes. "That was… No one has ever stood up to them like that before." He caught her trembling, frail hands in his. "I think I love you."

* * *

A/N: Yes! The Drastoria fic lives! I hope you enjoyed and have a great Halloween! But also, pay your respects to the OGs... RIP James and Lily 333


End file.
